


The Bramble and the Rose

by TruthfulNomad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angel Blood, Angels and Demons, Angry Sex, Angst, Case Fic, Drama & Romance, F/M, FWUCollections, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulNomad/pseuds/TruthfulNomad
Summary: To take advantage of a quiet lull in activity around the bunker, Dean decides they should celebrate. An old extremely wealthy hunter friend asks them to house sit his huge house just outside of Miami in the Everglades.But upon arrival, Castiel is confronted with a blast from the past. Meg is alive and she- and Crowley, who just happened to drop by- are crashing their relaxing holiday. Castiel is confronted with mixed feelings as he remembers what he and Meg once had. Though he deeply loves Hannah, he can’t easily dismiss what he had before and it doesn’t help matters that Meg doesn’t take kindly to Hannah. --Note that this work is on hiatus at the moment--While Castiel, Hannah, and Meg find themselves in a web of jealousy and love, they almost don’t notice that something isn’t right about this place itself. The Winchesters begin to suspect that the mansion is haunted or that its staff is not all they appear. They also begin to suspect the wealthy heiress next door who seems to be hiding a dirty secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narutard (FashionFable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionFable/gifts), [Moira_Starsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Starsong/gifts).



> Please note: This work is on hiatus at the moment.

Author’s note: this story takes place sometime in season ten. It’s AU as I’ve brought Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy, Hannah, and Meg together.

 

Castiel drove in a hurry, eager to get back to the bunker for the evening. In the passenger seat of his pimp mobile, Hannah juggled a tray of soft drinks on her lap as she gazed out the window at the twinkling stars above. 

Castiel stole glances at her on occasion, as if needing some assurance that she was still there. After all, after what everyone had been through lately, no one could blame him. But while trying effortlessly to save Dean from the mark or struggling to get his grace back had all taken a toll, Castiel couldn’t have imagined his luck in the last few months. 

Dean still struggled with the mark, but for the most part, he was in control. And, Castiel had finally gotten his grace back. He was an angel again. But that wasn’t the most extraordinary thing to have happened in the last few months. Castiel was still having trouble wrapping his mind around how he, of all people, the angel who walked the fine line between heaven and earth, could have found love among his own kin.

But there was no denying it. He hadn’t been sure at first, but he knew now. He was in love with Hannah. And the best part of it was that she loved him too. Castiel was still not quite sure how it had happened; it seemed to have snuck up right under his nose. At first, he denied it. After all, emotions were distractions, and he couldn’t afford to be distracted. But, try as he did, he had utterly failed to keep them from seeping into his psyche somehow.

Love was still an emotion that Castiel didn’t understand. He’d experienced it in some degree, after all, he had grown to love the Winchesters as if they were his brothers. That had been a new thing, and he didn’t realize that he could feel love any more profound than that. After all, he’d give his life for Sam or Dean, and he knew they’d do the same for him. He gave up an entire army of angels just for Dean’s sake. And he’d do it again.

But this, what he felt for Hannah, it was different. How he thought about her when they were apart, the way he couldn’t wait to see her, the way she looked at him with those big blue eyes full of passion, the way she felt when he held her in his arms every night, these were entirely new feelings. 

“The air is colder,” Hannah’s soft voice brought Castiel out of his thoughts, and he glanced at her. Her eyes twinkled in the darkness as she looked at him. “There is a change in the air.”

“Yes, it’s called autumn,” he pointed out. He smiled, finding her sense of wonder at this world enlightening. “In parts of the world, the sun’s light is not equal, so we enter periods of seasonal change.”

Hannah had not been on Earth for very long. Before the fall, she had never been on Earth. Castiel had always had a fascination for this world and for the humans who lived here, though he too had trouble navigating through the overwhelming aspects of it. He did his best to guide her and answer her questions, as she had many. Just as he had once did when he first came to Earth and met the Winchesters.

But love, this passion that had developed between them, he was as new to it as she was. But at least he wasn’t the only one in the bunker experiencing it. After Jo Harvelle and Eileen Leahy moved into the bunker, Sam and Dean both walked with a greater bounce in their steps. For the first time in a very long time, all three of them were happy, content.

Their overall lives hadn’t changed. After all, Castiel was still an angel and Sam, and Dean were still hunters, but now, they had someone to share their lives with. Jo and Eileen were both skilled hunters, and Hannah was a seasoned angel soldier.

Castiel pulled his car into the garage of the bunker and parked, then peered across the space to Hannah. 

“Do you think the Winchesters will appreciate this gift of gluttony and grease?” Hannah asked, glancing at the bags of fast food they’d retrieved in town.

“Yes, providing we got Dean’s order correctly,” Castiel frowned with apprehension. Dean did not take kindly to not getting his wishes perfectly. “You did tell them about the pie, right?”

Hannah handed him the drinks and grabbed the bag, sifting through it to retrieve the piece of apple pie. “Yes. I had to reason with the man; he claimed he was out and I explained that it was imperative that we get the pie.”

“Good,” Castiel didn’t miss her reference to the meal as gluttony. Hannah had been reluctant to indulge in what she considered ‘human things.’ In general, she found eating and drinking disgusting, but on occasion, Castiel had gotten her to let down her guard a little, and she found she had a taste for certain foods. Specifically, chocolate. 

After she had experienced the pleasures associated with eating, Hannah soon became curious about other human experiences. Jo and Eileen had even taken her on what they’d referred to as ‘girls night out’ a ritual which they have been sworn to secrecy. Slowly, but surely, Hannah was learning how to fit in with humanity, and although Castiel was a few years ahead of her in his knowledge of Earth, he too was always learning, and it made him love her even more as they faced every lesson together, the bond between them growing strong because of it. They were two angels on a mission to explore humanity.

The two of them walked together into the main room of the bunker where they found Sam sitting there, looking over his laptop. He glanced up at their approach. “Hey Cas, I’m just getting directions for our trip tomorrow. The apocalypse is upon us,” he announced. Castiel frowned, glancing at Hannah in apprehension.

“Trip?” Castiel asked it was the first he’d heard of any trip. But the apocalypse reference worried him greatly. 

“But Lucifer is in his cage,” Hannah pointed out, concern in her voice. Sam chuckled at their confused and alarmed looks.

“No, no,” he corrected. “I mean Jo managed to convince Dean to go on vacation. Like a real vacation, all of us. No hunting, no mark, no Metatron, no nothing.”

Castiel let out a sigh of relief as he and Hannah placed the food on the table. “A vacation?” he asked as Sam began sifting through the bag, retrieving his salad.

“Yeah apparently some hunter friends of ours are going out of the country, and they want someone to watch over their house,” Sam explained. “It’s just outside of Miami, a secluded town in the Everglades.”

“Sam,” Castiel warned, “There are alligators in Florida.”

“Yeah, it’s okay” Sam replied. “Look these guys are extremely wealthy. This place they want us to look after for them is a mansion. Three stories, six rooms, balconies overlooking the ocean, maids, cooks, the real deal.”

Castiel glanced at Hannah. The way in which humans often surrounded themselves in extravagance was curious to both of them. 

“So, be sure to pack a bag,” Sam instructed. “We leave for Florida early in the morning. Oh and we are taking two cars, I guess Crowley will be joining us.”

Castiel groaned at that. That put a dampener on things, but Sam had to shrug. “He says it’s payback for everything he’s done for Dean lately. And he said something about wanting to take a break from hell for a while.”

Castiel couldn’t deny that fact. If not for Crowley, he and Hannah would have been killed by Adina, and it’s likely that Dean would have remained a demon forever.

Castiel left Sam in the main hall, and he and Hannah retired to the room they shared. Castiel closed the door as Hannah sat down on the bed, in front of the television.

“Must we travel with abominations?” she asked as he joined her, sitting with her on the edge of the bed.

“It’s not my first choice either,” he said as he turned towards the television set. “Now, shall we watch the world of bees? I am curious to see if the queen is aware of the descent among her workers.”

Hannah glanced at the TV as they both watched their program. Hours passed before the program ended and Castiel turned off the TV and turned his attention to Hannah. “Are you comfortable?” he asked. She nodded.

“I’m an angel, Castiel,” she reminded him, and he smiled, locking eyes with her. Sparks of passion in her eyes encouraged him to lean in, to press his lips to hers, closing his eyes, savoring the tender, sensual feeling that passed between them.

The kisses deepened, and she lowered herself down on the bed, compelling him to lean over her as he continued to kiss her. He stopped briefly if only to gaze down into her eyes, feeling the intensity between them.

“I believe we must remove our clothing for this,” she explained to him, a serious look in her eyes as if the thought must not have occurred to him. He smirked.

“Yes, I think I am starting to get the hang of that part,” he said. They had made love for the first time, not too long ago, and not long after that, Hannah had started sharing his bed on a regular basis. Not that either angel needed any sleep, but in the privacy, they were able to explore this new level of intimacy.

This was one human thing that Hannah hadn’t needed encouragement on. Whereas he often had to encourage her to try new human things like eating, this was something she was more than eager to indulge in because it was passionate and she was a passionate angel- something unique among angels, something he found particularly alluring about her.

So he kissed her, his hands moving to work with the fastenings on her blouse, helping her wiggle out of each article of clothing. He lost himself in the passionate kissings as he felt her hands working off his own clothes. He broke the kiss then if only to move back, to admire her.

“You’re beautiful,” he felt compelled to tell her that as he looked over her body, the soft features of her face, her luscious dark hair, the depth of her blue eyes. Of course, that wasn’t all Castiel saw of her. Her skin, her body, after all, was only a vessel, and he could see her true self through it. Her beautiful cream white wings with golden yellow tips glistened outstretched under his ebony black ones. She only smiled as she pulled him back down to kiss him, passionately, sensually.

And so they made love. The sweet, sensual ecstasy shared between them was electrifying to both of them. They kissed, they caressed, they relished in one another’s touch. Castiel poured everything of who he was, his heart and soul, into this one expression of love, seeking only to please her, to satisfy her every need. 

When it was over, and she lay against him in bed, her body against his, the feeling of her soft skin on his, he held her, straining a little to look into her eyes. “Hannah,” he said softly, brushing a finger through her hair with one hand and rubbing her back gently with the other. “Are you happy here on Earth?”

She glanced at him, her eyes meeting his. “Yes,” she said sincerely. “I am happy. I didn’t know there was any happiness to be had outside of heaven. I didn’t think humans held any wisdom or warranted any attention but… there are certain things. Passions, desires, I never knew I needed such things until I came here.”

Castiel was glad. If he could convince one single angel that humans were not just simple things to be taken for granted, that they had potential, that Earth held treasures and pleasures that heaven lacked; then he served his purpose. He knew his love for humanity had cost him dearly in heaven; most other angels actively despised him. And it hurt, it hurt to think he was hated by his own people, cosmic brothers, and sisters that he had always believed in and admired. After all, though he would choose Dean and Sam over heaven, and had proven he’d do as much, he still wanted to be an angel, and he still needed their approval. He continued to walk the line between humans and angels, and it pained him that he couldn’t have both.

But, in Hannah, there was one angel that didn’t despise him. It had taken time, but she opened up and allowed him to show her that despite the chaos and the violence and the negativity that Earth often exhibited, there was good to be found here too and it was something worth protecting.

Hannah was still an angel’s angel. She had a strict code she lived by, and she still regarded humans with suspicion and apprehension. She still kept the Winchesters at arm's length, often questioning Dean, something that infuriated him. Castiel often found himself the reluctant referee whenever they disagreed, trying his best to appease them both. But to Castiel’s surprise and delight, Hannah had begun to form a bond with Jo and Eileen.

Castiel held her as tightly as he dared, kissing her on the top of her head as she lay her head against his chest, the two of them were content to spend the rest of the night locked in one another’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few days to get to Florida but when they crossed the state lines, Eileen announced that they only had a few more hours to go, that they would be there late that night. It was early morning and Hannah, Eileen, and Jo spent the long hours on the high way, sometimes deep in conversation, sometimes in silence. Hannah pondered their upcoming trip as she relaxed in the back seat of Eileen's bright red '65 Mustang. Outside, the scenery blew past them as the car sped down the road. The weather changed, evolved. Endless plains gave way to forests, farmland dominated the world around them.

"I don't understand the need for fences," Hannah spoke up at one point as Eileen drove and Jo relaxed in the passenger seat. "It seems that humans are obsessed with fences, borders, and walls which barricade the natural world."

"That's a hard question," Jo replied as she leaned her head against her car window, her blonde hair glistening in front of Hannah. "Humans are complicated, Hannah. We're greedy, paranoid, territorial creatures who like to hoard our possessions and the world's resources. It doesn't make a lot of sense, I know but there are so many individuals in the world, each with their own agendas. Most of us just want to be left alone, live our lives, but others…" Jo trailed off, thinking that Hannah caught her meaning.

"I don't know that I will ever get used to life down here," Hannah sighed. She tried, she really tried and Castiel continued to encourage her to explore various aspects of humanity, it was clear he admired these beings, but she felt frustrated with it all.

"I'm human and I don't get used to it," Jo offered. "That's why I'm a hunter. Monsters make more sense to me then humans do. With people, you never know their motives, their intentions, but hunting is pretty black and white, at least that's how I try to see it."

Hannah pondered that. She glanced behind her through the rear windows seeing the glistening black shell of the impala moving swiftly behind them.

"I'd like to stop for some gas and some caffeine" Eileen announced as she kept her attention focused on the road. Jo shuffled and retrieved her phone as Eileen pulled over for a second to let the impala pass them.

"I'll text Dean, we'll meet up with them later," Jo replied. She knew Eileen couldn't hear her or respond, being deaf and driving, she couldn't be part of the conversation, but she could be assured that Jo would let the occupants of the impala know about their detour.

Moments later, they had gotten gas at the local way station and turned their attention to fueling their bodies. Hannah gazed around at the quaint country kitchen diner they had found their way to.

"Good morning ya'll," the hostess approached them with a grin on her face. "Welcome to the diner, go ahead an sit anywhere and Beth here will be with you shortly."

Hannah followed Jo and Eileen to a booth against a window and as the hostess provided them with coffee and menus, she gazed around as a feeling of unease settled in the pit of her stomach.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" Jo asked as she and Eileen sat across the table, both looking at her with concern.

"Something isn't right about this establishment," Hannah explained. But for the moment she couldn't pinpoint the source of her apprehension, so she focused on her menu. She wrinkled her nose in confusion and distaste. "I would rather not eat anything," she said. Eating was still a new concept to her and in general, she found it distasteful.

"Come on, it's all part of the experience," Jo insisted. "When you travel to new places, you have to try local cuisines."

"Yeah," Eileen replied. "Eating is part of the human experience, Hannah. Each culture has their own dishes and we all have things we like and don't like but you have to try it to know."

Hannah frowned and looked over the menu, attempting to take their suggestions under advisement. It was at that moment that the waitress, Beth, approached them and all thought of food and eating flew from Hannah's mind.

The young dark-haired woman approached their table with a sly grin as she glancing knowingly at Hannah. "What'll you have?" she asked before leaning in closer to add: "angel girl?"

Hannah tensed immediately and went to reach for the angel bladed stashed in her coat, but the woman held up a hand. "Not so fast, wings. I come in peace."

Jo and Eileen looked at Hannah for an explanation, both caught off guard by the fact that the waitress could see what Hannah truly was.

"She is a demon," Hannah told them and they both immediately tensed as well, but Beth didn't move, and casually put her waitresses booklet away and slid into the booth beside Hannah.

"Now, now, don't get your wings in a knot, I'm not here to pick a fight," she insisted. "And before we get to the sharp point part of our presentation, I'd just like to make my case."

"A demon doesn't just camp out in some wayward diner in Florida," Jo pointed out, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nor does she single out a table full of hunters either," Beth said. "Yet here we are. Look… I knew you were coming, I won't lie. Sensed you before you crossed the state line. And believe me, I can't wait to get to the kinky parts, but hear me out first. I have information. Information that your Winchester boys might find useful."

"How did you know we knew the Winchesters?" Eileen demanded. "Tell us so we can end you already." Beth only smiled sweetly, raising a brow.

"Oh I like it when you talk dirty," she taunted. "Makes my meat suit quiver. Look, like I didn't sense that impala with that smarmy dick in it drive by. And it's not that hard to figure out. News along the grapevine says you two have been all nice and cozy with Sam and Dean these days. And you…" she glanced at Hannah, looking her up and down as if trying to consider her choice of words. Something passed across her face, an emotion Hannah couldn't quite understand. "Nevermind," she said hotly, turning her attention back to Jo and Eileen. "Look, I just escaped from Abaddon's clutches. I'm on the run. A rogue, you could say. And I can't think of any place safer than with those lumbering piles of flannel."

"I don't see why we are indulging the needs of this abomination," Hannah said angrily. "I should smite her."

"Hold on Hannah," Eileen urged caution. She looked at Beth. "You said you have information about Abaddon. She's dead, it's old news."

"She may be dead but her followers are alive and well," Beth replied. "And still loyal. Far more loyal than any black-eyed fiend that Crowley has in his corner. So tell me, why would you spare his ass and not mine? What's one more demon? I can tell you this, the Winchesters would kill for the information I know and so would poor, sweet little Castiel."

Hannah bristled angrily. "DOn't speak of him," she warned, white-hot fury flaring up inside of her at the mention of Castiel's name on this demon's lips. "He would have nothing to do with the likes of you."

"Don't be so sure," Beth smirked, raising a brow seductively as she looked Hannah over. "Looks like he hasn't told you everything about himself, has he?" she smirked more as Hannah shuffled in her seat, hand immediately moving to her blade before Jo cut her off.

"Hannah, no," she said. She looked at Beth. "Look why should we trust you?"

"I'm not looking for trust, I'm just looking for protection," Beth replied. "But, if that's what it takes, if you refrain from sending me back to hell and you let me hitch a ride, I promise I'll make it worth your while. So do we have a deal?"

Jo glanced at Eileen who sighed reluctantly. "Fine," she said. "You can ride with us to meet up with the Winchesters, but if you so much as look at anyone wrong, Hannah will be right there to smite you, got it?"

"Sounds peachy," Beth replied as she pulled off her waitresses apron and shoved it on the table. The four of them finished eating and were soon on the road again. Hannah felt unsettled as she was forced to sit in the back seat of the Mustang with Beth. She felt a new emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. It wormed it's way into her the second this demon mentioned Castiel. She wasn't sure what this emotion was, but it felt powerful, turbulent. As if a small fire had been lit in the core of her being and threatened to grow larger.

00000

Castiel gazed around at the huge mansion hidden in the palm trees. As the four of them got out of the impala, Dean let out a whistle. It was massive. A stunning contemporary villa with a large brick driveway, multi-level terraces, atrium-like walkways, panoramic windows everywhere, a stunning sparkling pool, and lighting everywhere which illuminated the building which was shrouded in darkness since it was well after midnight.

Inside was even more spectacular. Six luxury bedrooms, each equipt with a balcony, king-sized bed, marble bathrooms with jacuzzi tubs, and panoramic windows. The spiraling marble starcase weaved through the multi-levels. There was a massive kitchen and dining area, a game room which Dean immediately dubbed 'the Dean castle,' and many other amenities.

After the guys finished unpacking their bags from the impala and their walk-through of the place, they reconvened in the large front living area space, Castiel sat down on a small love seat couch and gazed out at the panoramic view of the Atlantic ocean. It was dark and the waters glistened with the light of a full moon. Twinkling lights of boats out on the water glimmered at them.

"How do hunters afford a place like this?" Sam pondered as they settled down to wait for the girls. "This is more luxury that I've ever seen."

"I think he inherited it," Dean replied as he sifted through a little pamplet he had been given about the place. "Check this place out. The beach is right outside the property, we have our own cooks, maids, and driver. Not that we need a driver when I can drive baby. Behind the property are acres and acres of Florida swampland. This little area is inhabited by other rich people, there are restaurants and bars in town and we are just a short drive from downtown Miami."

"You sound like a commercial, Dean," Sam pointed out as he checked his phone.

Castiel glanced at Crowley who seemed uncharacteristically quiet after their tour. "Does something about his place bother you?" he asked.

"Just taking in this opulent display of human greed, Giraffe," Crowley said simply.

"The girls are here," Sam announced, getting to his feet as they heard a car pull up and the front door open. Castiel got to his feet, eager to greet Hannah, but as they came into the room, Castiel stopped short, noting the fourth woman who joined them,

"We picked up a hitchhiker," Jo explained as the guys all zeroed in on the woman. "She's a demon, I know but she says she has important information. Her name is Beth."

"Her name is not Beth," Castiel murmured, not taking his eyes off of her. "It's Meg."


	3. Chapter 3

"Meg?" Hannah looked at Castiel for an explanation, but he wasn't sure he had one. He was speechless, not sure how to approach this situation.

"Meg, you mean that demon that possessed Sam!" Jo exclaimed. "And threatened to carve me up, that Meg? Oh and how about that time she sent the pack of hell hounds that killed my mother!"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, fixing Meg with a glare. "Who could forget?"

"Surprise," Meg said with a smirk as she raised a brow. "Figured I'd keep my identity to myself until I get to my boys."

"I killed you," Crowley growled. "What are you doing still alive?"

Meg didn't answer right away, just paced about the room, looking over every face, grinning at the shocked looks she got. "I could ask you the same question, Boss," she taunted. "Suffice it to say; I had a few tricks up my sleeve. So glad to see you boys where so broken up about it all."

"I was," Castiel blurted out before he could stop himself. "I was broken up by your death." His outburst earned him a shocked, quizzical look from Hannah, a look of disbelief. Castiel turned to her, "it was a long time ago," he told her. "I thought she was dead."

"Well, she's not," Hannah informed him in a raised voice as if that much wasn't clear enough. She turned to give Meg a cold glare of her own. Meg eyed her for a moment, as if trying to assess the situation, then she broke out in laughter.

"Oh I see, you never told her about me did you, Clarence," she said tauntingly. "Well, there's lots to tell." Hannah bristled visibly and took a step towards Meg, but Castiel moved to grab her gently on the shoulder.

"Alright, that's enough," Sam put in, stepping forward to intercept Hannah's advances toward Meg. He moved around, glancing at everyone, "Meg, tell us why you are here. We want the truth, all of it."

"Oh, Sam, such a peacemaker," Meg rolled her eyes. "Fine. Here's the brief history of my life since last we met. I did die. This smarmy dick here stabbed me in the chest while I was busy saving all of your asses, in case you needed the refresher."

"Pleasure killing you, Bitch," Crowley commented, and Meg gave him a death glare, holding a hand up, no doubt to use her demonic powers, but Sam held up a hand.

"I said that's enough!" He exclaimed. "Crowley, shut up."

"Okay back to me," Meg continued with her story, and Castiel listened intently. "I don't know who brought me back. Found myself powerless and naked halfway across the world, in Africa somewhere. It took me awhile to get my powers back, and while I waited, I saw the sights, hung out with some lions, eventually got my powers back. That's when I met Abaddon."

"You traitorous whore," Crowley spat angrily. "Should have known you'd go running off with that red-haired skank."

"Takes one to know one," Meg shot back. "Anyway, it didn't last long with Abaddon. When she found out I used to hang with the Winchesters, she lost her pretty little mind. Had me tortured for a year. After she died, her supporters continued the job until I managed to break free. And now, here I am. Did you get the part where I got tortured for you two flannel boys?"

Sam and Dean exchanged uncertain looks. "Yeah well… whose side are you singing on these days?" Dean asked.

"My own," Meg replied simply, shooting a glare at Crowley. "I'm out for myself, and that's it. I figure you boys already lowered yourself to the likes of this pond scum, why not a homeless demon, who happens to have had your back far more times than him? Oh, and by the way, Crowley I know about your human blood problems and how it's made you soft and caring and just so sorry for all the horrible things you've done in the past."

"Try again, Darling," Crowley gloated. "I don't feel sorry about anything. Except perhaps-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Dean roared. "It's after two in the morning. Here's how it's going to be. Meg, Crowley, you can both stay here but don't think you'll both be watched. The second either of you steps out of line I will personally shove a salt lick where the sun don't shine, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Dean," Meg said charmingly before turning her attention back to Castiel. Winking suggestively, she turned towards the stairs. "See you in the morning, Clarence. Or maybe… find me in my bedroom after you ditch the extra angel baggage." With that, she sauntered up the stairs.

Slowly, everyone else followed suit and went to their bedrooms. Castiel followed Hannah into their chosen bedroom and sighed, turning to look at her once they were alone. She said nothing, just crossed the room to sit at the edge of their bed.

Castiel took in a breath and paced a little in front of the door, trying to think of what to say that could remedy this situation. He turned his attention to the panoramic windows and the view of the ocean just outside them. He gazed out at the ocean.

"Will you take her up on her offer?" Hannah asked, her voice soft. Castiel turned to face her; he saw uncertainty in those eyes.

"Hannah," Castiel sighed, moving over to sit beside her on the bed. "Meg and I were friends. We… shared some feelings once. You have to understand; she was there for me when…" he thought about how he'd ended up in the hospital after taking Sam's memories of hell onto himself. Meg had been there for him, patiently looking after him. He'd never thought a demon could have been so devoted to him when he was at his weakest. "She cared for me when I was at my weakest," he told her.

"But she is a demon," Hannah protested. "An abomination. Perhaps you just think she looked after you. She must have brainwashed you, Castiel. She's dangerous. I don't trust her. She will try to…" Hannah swallowed and looked away."

"She won't," Castiel insisted, knowing what Hannah was trying to say. He moved closer and reached out to brush a strand of hair from the side of her head, gently tucking it behind her ear and prompting her to turn back to him, to look into his eyes. "Her arrival changes nothing between us, Hannah. You believe that, don't you?"

She hesitated, searching his face for answers. He hoped he conveyed the sincerity he felt and not the nagging doubt he also felt in the back of his mind. Or the many emotions he felt at the whole situation. He didn't know how to handle the situation; he knew that Meg being here complicated things tremendously. He felt upset, angry at hearing she'd been alive all this time and he could have saved her from torture if he had known. But she'd suffered all this time, and he hadn't even known. He felt sick inside at imagining the terrible things Abaddon might have done to her.

And yes, he wanted to make that up to Meg. He felt responsible somehow, since the bond they'd shared before, though brief, had meant something to him. But now? He had Hannah, and though he couldn't deny his feelings for Meg were still down there somehow, there was no doubt in his mind where his heart truly lied. He loved Hannah. He needed her to see that. He needed them both to see that.

"I want to believe it," Hannah answered, doubt in her voice. "But I don't know what happened between you… what still exists between you and her."

"Then let me prove it," he insisted. With that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. They locked lips, passion flaring quickly between them as she relaxed in his arms. He lowered her down onto the bed and kissed her neck greedily, caressing her until he heard her passionate sighs.

They made love passionately, sensually, letting the tension that had existed melt away, all notion of the outside world and anyone in it quickly fell away. Castiel was determined to make her feel his need for her, his devotion to her. He satisfied her every need, the heat enveloping them both in waves of pleasure.

When the sun rose over the ocean, it cast its brilliant orange rays into the room, illuminating the two angels in the throws of blissful ecstasy. When their needs had finally been satiated, they lay back in bed, their skin glistening with moisture as they turned their attention to the window.

Hannah gasped as she fell against him. He held her tight, rubbing her skin with his fingers. They lay there together, neither saying a word for a long moment, before Hannah finally glanced up and met his eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, staring into her face. She only responded by kissing him and laying her head down on his shoulder as they watched the sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now this is the life," Dean murmured as he, Sam, and Castiel lounged on the front terrace of their home away from home sometime that morning, watching the activity on the beach just across the street. A volleyball game took place a few yards away; children chased a giant beach ball down the shoreline, bicyclists and skateboarders whizzed by on the sidewalk, along with pedestrians walking their dog. Luxury cars cruise the street looking for a good place to park. Out at sea, surfers and boaters rolled about in the waves.

The servants had arrived that morning and were ready with breakfast when everyone woke up. As Dean kissed Jo good morning and then made his way to the terrace, he was greeted by Answorth, the British butler, telling him he'd have breakfast and coffee sent up right away.

And sure enough, as Sam and Castiel joined him, plates of eggs, sausage, and potatoes arrived followed by coffee for all of them.

"I still don't see how a hunter can afford this kind of luxury," Sam commented as his hair rustled about in the morning breeze. "You don't think it's a little suspicious?"

"No," Dean replied. "You know why, Sammy? Because I am on vacation. A well-earned vacation I might add, and I intend to take full advantage of everything ol Abe left in our capable hands while he went… where'd he go again?"

"India," Sam replied. "On a hunt in the Himalayas. Yeti, I think."

"Sucker," Dean commented as he bit into a piece of sausage. "Well, he can take his time climbing Mount Everest while we enjoy his house."

Dean noted that Castiel had been quiet. He starred off into the distance, not having touched his breakfast. His brows arched in a perplexed expression as he seemed preoccupied. "Hey," Dean announced loudly. "Earth to Castiel."

Castiel blinked back into focus, squinting in puzzlement at Dean. "I am already on Earth, Dean," he pointed out. Dean sighed.

"Yeah most of you anyway," Dean replied.

"Cas, is something bothering you?" Sam asked with concern. "You haven't touched your food."

"I'm an angel, Sam," Castiel reminded him. "I don't need to eat." He glanced curiously at his plate of food as if contemplating whether to take a bite anyway, then decided against it.

"This is about Meg isn't it," Dean knew he had hit on a sensitive subject when Castiel met his eyes with a stoic look. "Yeah man I know you two had a thing back in the day, and her showing up after all this time has to be a shocker."

"A shock, yes," Castiel agreed. "It's even more of a shock to learn that she's been alive all these years and I had no idea. And now…"

"Yeah that's gotta be hard," Sam offered. "Look, man, just be honest with her and with Hannah. That's all you can do, right?"

"I gotta say I envy your position," Dean said with a smirk. "Two beautiful women vying for my affections."

"I  _love_  Hannah," Castiel insisted, the words firm in his tone, making sure Dean could make no assumptions in his words. "Last night, when we…"

"Ah, okay don't need the sordid details there, Cas," Dean warned, holding up a hand. He took in a breath and tried to think of what to say. Despite his words of encouragement, he knows what a delicate situation the angel had found himself in, and he wanted to try to help. He was about to offer what little advice he could think of when a voice carried up in the wind brought his attention to just over the terrace.

There, on the front walkway of their property, stood a woman, perhaps in her late 30s or early 40s with bright red hair, piercing green eyes, and a beautiful green flowing dress. She gazed up at them all was a wide grin on her face, and it was at times like this that Dean had to remind himself that he was no longer single.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he greeted cheerfully. "You sure brighten up the morning around here."

"You must be Abraham Holst's house guests. How long is he to be away again?" she spoke with a gentle British accent, her face spoke of confidence and sophistication. She wore high heels and gave off an air or aristocracy. "Charmed to meet you. I'm Ms. Viola Betts; I'm the heiress of the estate next door."

"Heiress?" Sam questioned. "How long have you lived in this neighborhood, Mrs. Betts?"

"Oh that's  _Ms._  Betts, you tall, mysterious stranger," Ms. Bett's compliment enlisted a slight blush from Sam. "And yes, I grew up in that house. Now I have to say; it's been a long time since I've seen so many fine young men grace these parts."

"Now ain't that nice," Dean gave a cheeky grin. "What can we do for you, Ms. Viola Betts?"

"Only that I'd like to invite you gentlemen and any lady friends you might have, to a little beach party this evening at my estate. My cook is preparing a fabulous meal, and we'd be delighted by your presence."

Dean perked up at that. He'd never been treated like such royalty in all his life. He and Sam had grown up in motels and on gas station food and to be surrounded by this kind of luxury was entirely new for him. He was aware that neither he nor Sam had a clue as to how to behave in upper-class society, as indicated by the jeans and flannel shirts they both wore. Only Castiel, in his typical trenchcoat and tie, seemed to be dressed at least a little more appropriate.

"Oh, we'd be delighted, Darling!" Crowley's crass voice turned Dean's attention to the terrace door as the demon strode casually over to them and took a seat. Viola Betts looks over the newcomer curiously.

"Well aren't you a charming gentleman," she complimented. "You know what they say; men do become more distinguished with age."

Crowley eagerly accepted the compliment. "Glad someone here appreciates my dashing good looks."

"You look like a dem-" Castiel started to say, but Dean cut up off quick, not wanting Ms. Betts to be suspicious.

"Hey so what time is this little splash party taking place, Ms. Betts?" he asked, giving Castiel a glance.

"Oh just mosey on over whenever," Viola said pleasantly. "But be sure to come dressed appropriately. I love a man in a suit and those flannel nightmares really show you're class; I'm sorry to say. I know you aren't from these parts, but at least try not to look like paupers."

With that, Viola strode back the way she had come, leaving the perplexed Winchesters to themselves.

"Charming young woman," Crowley complemented as he slid Castiel's uneaten plate of food over and started helping himself. "What's eating you this morning, Angel wings?" he asked casually as he shoveled potatoes into his mouth. "Could be a certain demonic whore?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Castiel snapped. Crowley only smirked in response.

"Have some warm feelings in the naughty bits for her still?" Crowley taunted. "Well, I wonder what your Angel cake thinks of that."

"Crowley shut up," Dean demanded. The demon turned his attention to finishing off the rest of Castiel's breakfast before abruptly excusing himself and leaving.

00000000

Later that evening, Hannah stood in Jo's large suite style bedroom, gazing at her appearance in the mirror. She wore a black tankini which hugged her figure tightly, and her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, though her bangs still hung down to just above her eyebrows.

Around her waist was a flowing black wrap skirt with black and white floral and ivy print that to her ankles but had a slit in it revealing her legs.

"I don't know why I am wearing this," she said as she studied her figure in the mirror. She turned around as Jo and Eileen finished with their bathing suits. Jo wore a red and white floral halter top bikini and a matching wrap skirt, and Eileen wore a navy blue one piece with a wrap skirt. "My usual garment would have sufficed."

"No it wouldn't," Jo insisted. "It's called dress to impress. We have to blend in with all the uppity rich people that are going to be there."

"Besides," Eileen added. "Damn you have it going on."

"It?" Hannah felt confused. "How is  _it_  relevant?"

"No she means you are sexy," Jo explained. "You know, attractive."

"Oh… and that's good?" Hannah felt that she would never understand these humans, but she felt grateful that Jo and Eileen had always been so patient with her.

"Hell yeah," Eileen said. "Castiel will lose his mind when he sees you in that."

Hannah cocked her head. "This is only a vessel," she pointed out. "Castiel can already see every molecule in my body if he wished."

Jo and Eileen exchanged glances with one another and Jo came forward. "Alright angel girl, let's go."

The three of them walked out, making the short journey out of the house and down the sidewalk to Viola Betts estate. As if the house they had been staying in wasn't enough, this one dwarfed it. It looked like a small castle, towering over the Miami beachfront. They found the gathering of people inside the sizeable glass-encased pull house which opened up onto the beach. People were already buzzing about, enjoying the pool, lounging in beach chairs, tending to the outdoor kitchen off to the side. Hannah smelled the aroma of food cooking in the air, and the atmosphere was casual and boisterous.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were already at the event, they had claimed a few lounge chairs around a small table and were talking amongst themselves, they didn't notice the girls approach.

"I demand that you delete that photo, Dean!" Castiel demanded while Dean grinned at something on his phone.

"What photo?" Jo asked casually. Her sudden voice caught their attention, and Castiel did a double take when he saw Hannah. His eyes lingered on her as he stumbled out of his chair to greet her.

"Hannah," he stammered, eyes widened. She took in a breath as Jo and Eileen smiled widely at his reaction at the sight of her.

"You approve of this outfit?" Hannah asked hopefully, meeting his eyes. Her previous reservations about wearing the swimsuit were quickly put to rest by Castiel's astonished reaction to her appearance.

"Yes," he stammered. "I had not realized…"

"Realized how a change of clothes can give you good feelings?" Jo piped up as she squeezed into Dean's lounge chair with him and Eileen did the same with Sam. "What I tell you, Hannah?"

"She looks sexy, doesn't she, Cas?" Dean pointed out with a smirk. Castiel turned to him and nodded.

"Yes," he agreed, then studied the way Jo relaxing in Dean's arms squeezed into the lounge chair. Attempting to imitate him, he settled back into his chair and gazed up at Hannah, holding out his hand. She took it, squeezing herself against him, glancing at Dean and Jo for quick pointers.

"So what were you guys fighting over?" Jo asked Dean. Dean responded by bursting into laughter and pulling out his phone. Castiel sighed heavily with irritation. Dean handed Jo the phone and watched as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow," Jo commented, glancing over at Castiel with a smirk on her face. "Looks good on you." Hannah cocked her head in confusion as she glanced at Castiel. The phone got passed to Eileen who burst out laughing, making Castiel turn a curious shade of red.

Finally, the phone made it's way to Hannah, and she took in a breath when she saw what the source of everyone's reaction was. Castiel was standing in Dean's bedroom suite wearing a very tight, very revealing red speedo and nothing else. Hannah cleared her throat, her own cheeks flushing red as she looked over the picture, then at Castiel's face, which had somehow managed to get even redder.

"Dean wanted him to wear that thing out here," Sam explained as Eileen and Jo giggled, and Hannah remained stunned, as she glanced over at Sam for an explanation before handing the phone back to Dean. "I managed to talk him out of it."

"Hey just trying to do my part," Dean insisted with a chuckle. "Come on Cas, lighten up."

"Yeah come on Cas, lighten up," Crowley's voice drifted over to them as the demon trotted over to them with a glass of scotch and Viola Betts who walked alongside him. The two took their seats.

"Oh, my don't you all clean up well," Viola commented. "I was just showing Mr. Crowley here around my estate. Perfect gentleman, you have here."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Hannah immediately tensed at the sound of Meg's voice. Turning as the demon sauntered over, she felt for sure that her mouth had dropped to the floor. Meg wandered over casually wearing a very thin green triangle bikini. She grinned seductively, winking in Castiel's direction as she pulled up a lounge chair against his, so close they were nearly touching. She threw her arms behind her head, stretching out her body as she lay down.

"Meg," Castiel stammered, even more, his face returning to that red flush. Hannah pursed her lips as a white-hot anger settled in the pit of her stomach. She met Meg's eyes and the demon only shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"Uh careful Meg," Jo pointed out, a stunned look on her face. "There might actually be some fabric on your body."

"Oh, this little thing?" Meg's nonchalant attitude, even while Castiel noticeably tensed beneath her infuriated Hannah. "Oh, I just picked it up in town. You like?"

"If we were all into treacherous whores," Crowley pointed out, though as Hannah watched, there was a strange look in Crowley's eyes as he lingered over the sight. "Which… none of us are," he said, somewhat insincerely. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself of that last phrase.

"You wish, your majesty," Meg said mockingly. "Or should I say king of nothing?" She turned her attention to Castiel, and she glanced at Hannah.

"Oh, where you there, Angel girl? I guess I didn't even notice you there," her tone was taunting and teasing, and Hannah tensed hard at the tone.

"Meg," Castiel trying, calmly, as he put a hand on Hannah's arm, sensing her anger. "You're… suit. It's nice, I suppose."

"Like we don't know what you're trying to pull, bitch," Jo blurted out bluntly. Meg turned to her in mock offense.

"Oh, and what am I trying to pull?" she asked innocently. Jo fixed her with a glare.

"Well then," Viola Betts clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Dear… your outfit certainly is… imaginative. I'm sure you're a nice girl with good intentions. Would you like to help me make some last minute checks to the meal prep?"

Meg glanced over at her, then at Castiel who gave her an uncomfortable yet encouraging glance. "Sure I suppose I could lend a hand, lady," she said with an insincere grin. She got slowly to her feet, then walked by, brushing hard against Castiel's chair. She paused in front of him, placing a hand against his thigh as she leaned over to whisper, though she eyed Hannah as she did it, "I'll see you a little later, Clarence," she said seductively. "We have a little catching up to do. Maybe a long walk on the beach is in order and we can discuss.. The pizza man."

"Y-yes, I do think we need to have a discussion," Castiel stammered out his reply. Hannah sat up and shoved Meg's hand away forcefully.

"A discussion does not require physical contact," Hannah warned in a dangerous tone. "And it need not be done in the nude."

"Oh don't get your wings in a knot, princess," Meg retorted. "Castiel's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle little ole me."

With that Meg sauntered after Viola. Hannah sucked in a breath angrily as she stood there against Castiel.

"What a bitch," Jo blurted out. Hannah felt Castiel's comforting hand on her back, and she glanced down into his eyes. She put a hand to her gut as if trying to hold in the intense feelings coursing through her, so intense she could hardly see straight. She inhaled in and out as the red-hot heat consumed her.

"She touched you," Hannah growled. "She shouldn't have touched you. Nothing she said required physical contact, Castiel."

"Talk about a nasty little love triangle," Dean said with a humorous smirk as he glanced at Castiel.

"Okay look," Sam pointed out. "She's just trying to get your attention, Cas. She's probably been through a lot, and she has saved our asses in the past so… maybe give her a chance?"

"Or perhaps we could smite her," Hannah suggested angrily. "I can smite her. I think I would like to smite her, Castiel."

"No," Castiel said firmly, eyeing Hannah closely. "No smiting. I'd like to have the chance to talk to her; I believe she will listen to reason. Sam is right; Meg deserves a chance to be heard out. Will you trust me with this?"

Hannah exhaled long and hard, feeling deflated. The last thing she wanted was for Meg and Castiel to be alone together. Thoughts and visuals of what might occur between them brought her into a near panic. But his eyes pleaded with her, so she relented.

"I trust you," she said finally. "I do not trust her."

"I've had enough of this little high school sweet sixteen drama," Crowley complained as he got up and headed away. Though there were none of his usual insults as he stormed away.

"It'll be okay, Hannah," Castiel said. "I just… want to get through to her. We were friends before, and she's troubled. I want to help."

"Very well…" Hannah relented and lay her head back down on Castiel's shoulder. She gazed out at the shimmering pool, trying to calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, the party moved onto the beach. Wealthy men and women mingled about in their most exceptional beachwear. A game of volleyball took place in the sand. Meg spent much of the day with Viola Betts. 

 

Meg’s attention drifted across the sand where Castiel and Hannah were walking along the shoreline, the waves lapping at their feet. Meg locked her jaw tight as a burning flame of jealousy grew inside her. The two angel’s flaunting their feelings about for all to see sickened Meg. Seeing them kiss, holding hands like some hallmark picture was more than the demon could bare. 

 

It was all irrational, she knew. After all, how was Castiel to realize she had been alive, and if he had, would this angel bitch even stand a chance? Meg smiled in satisfaction at the thought. Hannah had no idea what she was up against. All Meg had to do is remind Castiel of what he lost.

 

“My dear?” Meg glanced across the small table she and Viola were sharing, drinking cocktails under a large table umbrella.

 

“Oh, sorry, lady,” Meg groaned, rolling her eyes. She realized she’d zoned out in the middle of yet another one of Viola’s musings about her past. Viola gave her a pointed look.

 

“Look, I know what’s going on,” Viola offered sympathetically. Meg scoffed. How could she possibly understand? How could any human understand what it felt like to be tortured for years while those that you thought cared about you didn’t even look for you? 

 

Of course, demons were no strangers of torture, Meg had partaken plenty of times herself. Apprenticing under Alastair’s tutelage had made her quite gifted in the art of hurting others. She particularly enjoyed the many instruments she got to play with. 

 

But Abaddon had a rare gift. Her methods surpassed even Crowley’s and even a hardened demon like Meg had come close to breaking many times. So close. That’s what really upset her. How this demon was able to get that close to finding her true vulnerabilities. 

 

“I doubt it,” she retorted to Viola as she kept her eyes on the pair of angels. 

 

“Oh please,” Viola said, suddenly crass. “Like I don’t know the story. You and he were lovers. You parted ways, and he moved on. But you never did. And now you have to watch him and his new love dancing in the sunset. It’s the oldest story in the book.”

 

“If you say so,” Meg said, preoccupied with the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. It really wasn’t fair. Hannah was an angel; she got to share that with Castiel. Meg was a demon. She’d always be a demon. A surge, filth, an abomination. 

 

Meg frowned. Who was she kidding? Did she really think she might be close to being human again? Did she really think that trying to be something she wasn’t would work? What did she think being pals with the Winchesters would have really gotten her in the end? Alienation by her own kind? They’d certainly succeeded on that front. She was a rogue demon. A failure, a runaway. Just like… Meg frowned. She hated to think she had anything in common with Crowley. She’d made it a point to let him know what she thought of him. His human blood addiction, how it had given him a taste of humanity. It made him weak. Yes, weak. He had feelings now, a conscience. Just the thought of him sickened her, and she knew deep down that it was because it hit a little too close to home. Meg didn’t understand why she had to be the demon who had managed to acquire these feelings all on her own, but she had. There was no human blood treatment; she just had them. And that fact infuriated her.

 

Why was it so hard not to just walk up and stab Hannah in the back with her own angel blade? Meg had done far worse in the past to her enemies. So what was holding her back? Perhaps because the thought of what it would do to Castiel was unfathomable?  _ You’re a demon! _ She mused at herself.  _ Why should you care about one angel’s broken heart? _

 

But try as she might, she couldn’t do it. What she wouldn’t give to be able to remove these feelings and throw them away.

 

“You know, back in the 60s, I met a man,” Viola began. “A great charmer. He completely adored me. And I adored him. We were head over heels for one another.”

 

“That’s nice,” Meg grumbled. Then, something occurred to her about that sentence that seemed… off. She glanced at Viola. “Did you say the 60s? Lady, there’s no way you are old enough to have been shagging some guy in the 60s.” Then it hit Meg as she looked Viola over for the first time all day. The woman with blazing red hair cut in a bob cut, the smooth skin, the piercing green eyes, couldn’t have been older than 40, but her speech, the way she talked…

 

Another human being may not catch those subtle details, but a demon who had been around a long time certainly would. Viola talked like she was much older. 

 

“Oh uh,” Viola frowned, stuttering a little, like a deer caught in the headlights. Then, she shrugged and gave Meg a sweet smile. “You know the secret to youth it, my dear? Great skin. And a long bath in the substance of youth at the end of every night.”

 

“Substance of youth?” Meg raised a brow. “And what substance would that be?”

 

“Oh just a metaphor, my dear,” Viola insisted. “Now let’s talk about your little boy toy over there. How would you like to get even?”

 

“What I’d really like is to make that angel bitch disappear,” Meg responded, then bit her tongue when she glanced at Viola. It was the woman’s turn to raise a brow.

 

“Angel did you say?” she asked, batting her eyes a little, a coy smile spreading across her face. Meg swallowed, she honestly hadn’t meant to reveal Hannah’s identity to human, but the mischevious, almost maniacal look in the woman’s eyes alarmed her. Surely the human didn’t think there was anything to this.

 

“Angel… you know. Just a figure of speech,” Meg tried to correct herself. “She thinks she’s an angel. So full of herself and all.”

 

“Of course,” Viola said, though she didn’t sound at all convinced. As if Meg had just handed her a million dollars. “Of course you’d like it if she’d disappear. It would make things simpler, wouldn’t it?”

 

Meg sensed that Viola was hinting at something and it made her a little uncomfortable. She glanced over at the water where Castiel and Hannah seemed to have wandered further down the beach. She eyed the angels through narrowed eyes. “It would be nice,” she mumbled.

 

Viola leaned forward in her chair as if to whisper something just between the two of them. “Leave it to me,” she said with a sinister smirk on her face. Meg looked her over. What could this woman possibly do to an angel? “I’m a millionaire; I can make anyone disappear if I wanted to.”

 

Meg shrugged and leaned forward in return, giving her own smirk. “Careful,” she warned. “She’s stronger than she looks.”

 

With that, Meg stood up and strode through the sand. She didn’t think much about Viola’s words. She had no doubt that someone like Viola was used to getting what she wanted and she had no doubt that she had the power to do what she implied, at least she could if her target was human. But Hannah was far more powerful, and Viola had no idea what she was messing with. 

 

Yet there was something nagging in the back of Meg’s mind. A small concern that she had just walked into something. There was still something off about Viola Betts. Meg considered telling Sam or Dean, but she shrugged it off. A demon running off to a bunch of hunters to tattle on someone because of a hunch? Unlikely.

 

As Meg strode through the sand, passing people lounging about on blankets, chairs, and the like, she spotted Dean and Jo and Sam and Eileen all relaxing off to the side, co-mingling with the locals.

 

“Hey, there scandalous whore,” Crowley’s crass voice had Meg turning to face the king of hell with a sneer. She found him sitting in a chair in the sand holding a glass of scotch. “Off to play with the angels again, are we?”

 

“Oh did you say something?” Meg responded, feigning surprise. “Because I wasn’t sure, it’s hard for me to understand trifling wannabe despots. I don’t really speak their language.”

 

Crowley glared dangerously. “You know I can wipe that smirk off your face quite easily,” he threatened. “And I promise it won’t be nearly as pleasant as it was last time,” Meg growled inwardly at that, his reference to the torture he’d unleashed striking a chord. She turned to grin sarcastically at him.

 

“Hate to break it to you, but Abaddon has you beat,” she said. She sauntered over to lean over him. “What she did made you seem like just some kinky foreplay. It’s really too bad she’s dead, I would have loved to see her dominate you like the whore you really are.” With that, Meg whirled and strode away, making it a point to kick sand behind her and smirking to herself when Crowley's face got sprayed with her sand.

 

By now Meg’s nerves had been frayed to the bring, but she spotted Castiel and Hannah on the beach and strode right up to them. Castiel had his back to her, and she could tell the mood them was romantic and sultry. He was leaning in for a passionate kiss when Meg made her move. Swiftly, she surged forward, forcibly plowing into Hannah with her own body sending the angel spiraling off her feet and into the waves with a splash. She then took Hannah’s spot in front of Castiel who blinked at her surprisingly. 

 

“Oops, didn’t see you there,” she said bluntly, and before either of them had a chance to recover, she grabbed Castiel by the shirt and pulling him to her, kissing him passionately. She felt him squirm, grunting in confusion, but she only responded by deepening the kiss and trying to cram her tongue into his mouth.

 

The startled angel pulled back just as Hannah recovered herself and got to her feet, now drenched, her chest heaving in anger as her wet hair hung heavily in her face. Meg broke the kiss and smirked at Hannah.

 

“Nice ‘do,” she said. “I think it’s an improvement.” then she turned back to Castiel, giving him a seductive bat of her eyes. “Now that’s the pizza man, Clarence.”

 

“Meg,” Castiel stammered before Hannah moved threateningly towards her. Castiel glanced pointedly at Hannah, “Hannah…” Meg got the distinct impression that Castiel’s warning saved her from getting smote right there on the beach. She only grinned cheerfully before turning her attention to Hannah.

 

“Careful, Wings,” she warned. “Don’t want to angel blast me in front of all these humans, do you?”

 

Hannah frowned and looked at Castiel, her dripping wet appearance was almost comical, and Meg couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Meg,” Castiel said. “I think you and I should talk.” he glanced at Hannah. “Would you mind it if I spoke to Meg alone?”

 

“Alone?” Hannah was understandably unsure, and Meg happily added to her concern.

 

“Oh don’t worry, Hannah, I’ll take real good care of him. It’s not like you’re the only one who's had a piece of his sweet angelic ass.” Meg grinned at the implication, knowing full well that she and Castiel never managed to get that far in the past, but putting the idea in Hannah’s head was more than worth it.

 

“Castiel,” Hannah urged through clenched teeth. Meg was certain she could see the firey fumes coming off the angel as she seethed.

 

“Just for a moment, Hannah,” Castiel implored. “We’ll be back at the house, come find me there in half an hour.” He leaned forward to kiss Hannah on the cheek, trying to reassure her. “Trust me, okay?” Hannah took in a deep breath and nodded, turning and striding away from them.

 

The walk back to the house they were staying at didn’t take long, and Meg found herself sitting on the front terrace with Castiel. The angel let out a long sigh as he gazed guardedly across the space between them.

 

“Meg,” he began. “I really wish you would stop this.” Meg rolled her eyes and let out an exhale of her own, glancing sideways at him.

 

“Yeah it’s not like I didn’t have it coming, right?” she said, trying her best to swallow her emotions. “After all, I’m a demon. You angels don’t think very highly of us.”

 

“That’s not true,” Castiel said honestly. “I swear if I had any idea that you were alive… Meg, I was deeply affected by your loss.”

 

Meg looked him over. There really wasn’t any hint of deception in his face. He continued. “I had never imagined that one of my kind and one of your kind could be so close,” he said. “Being down here has changed me. You’ve changed me. I owe a lot of what I am to knowing you.”

 

“Gee, how nice,” she said, rolling her eyes, then seeing the serious look on his face, she regretted her attitude. “Look,” she said, turning serious now. “I get it okay? I died, you moved on. You don’t have to justify yourself.”

 

“I’d appreciate it if you give Hannah a chance,” Castiel replied, not taking his gaze off of her. “She is trying to give you a chance.”

 

“Oh yeah right,” Meg scoffed. “That bitch would smite me in my sleep if you’d let her-”

 

“Don't.” Castiel held up a hand a hand; voice raised defensively. “Don’t talk about her that way.”

 

Meg studied him for a moment. “You really do love her, don’t you?” she commented. She sneered at the irony of it all; she really wasn’t making any headway in his life. 

 

“Yes,” Castiel said without hesitation. “You are going to have to accept it, Meg. I really would like us to be friends, but I won’t let you keep upsetting Hannah. It has to stop.”

 

“Maybe she needs to grow a thicker skin,” Meg shot back, a surge of anger coursing through her. “If she can’t handle a little competition.”

 

Castiel sighed in frustration and got to his feet, and started pacing back and forth. “This is absurd,” he blurted out. “How can I get you to understand? How can I get her to understand? How did I even find myself in this position?”

 

Meg watched him pace back and forth anxiously for a few moments before she sighed in defeat. “Okay look,” she said. “I’m still a demon; I can’t help it. No hard feelings. I’m just acting out my frustrations. You try being a rogue that everyone, even your own kind, wants to kill. Then I come to the only people who ever showed me any kind of understanding, and I find this. After being treated so tenderly by Abaddon and her crew, you can imagine why I’d be a little peeved.”

 

Castiel stopped pacing and turn to look at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry for what you have gone through,” he offered. 

 

“Oh please save me the pity,” Meg got to her feet and moved to stand in front of him. “Look I got it. You’re trying to send up a peace sign. I’ll consider it, okay?”

 

“Alright,” he agreed. They locked eyes for a moment and for a brief second, Meg thought maybe she had seen a flash of something in those deep blue eyes of his, she wasn’t quite sure what it was. Regret? She didn’t know. He stepped back. “I’m going back to find, Hannah, now,” he said. “I hope you understand.”

 

Meg felt a welling up of anger as she watched him leave. Deep, venomous hurt and anger. She stood alone after he left before stalking through the halls and nearly running face first into Crowley as he rounded the corner.

 

“How’d you get here,” she demanded, startled by his sudden appearance. “You were on the beach.”

 

“My vessel is equipped with a very fine pair of legs,” Crowley pointed out. “And there’s the operative phrase; I _was_ on the beach. Now I’m here. Have a nice little chat with Cas, did we?”

 

“Shut up,” she warned, her face flushed with heat as she moved to try to get past him. “I’m not really in the mood for another round of foreplay right now.”

 

“Oh but I am,” he said. “So tell me, are you pleased with yourself?”

 

She glared at him. “Should I be?” He leaned against the wall casually and eyed her knowingly.

 

“Why did you really come here, Meg?” he asked. “Hiding from Abaddon? She’s dead. And somehow I really don’t think her supporters are wasting their time trying to track you down; you really weren’t that important.”

 

Meg couldn’t take it anymore. It was if something inside of her suddenly snapped. She whirled and landed a punch hard on Crowley’s chin, sending the demon crashing heavily to the floor. “Maybe I am unimportant!” She shouted down at him as the two of them stood in the hallway. “But at least I can say that I have some shred of decency which is more than I can say for you. You’ve got about as much use as the broadside of a horses ass.”

 

Crowley scrambled quickly to his feet, rising to meet her, fire burning in his eyes as they both locked eyes. “Same to you, bitch,” he growled. Meg smirked in satisfaction and the bruise she’d given him, but somehow that still didn’t quell the turbulence inside of her. She was fuming over her talk with Castiel and Crowley’s arrival did nothing to alleviate that.

 

“Why’d you come here then?” she demanded, inching closer, so she was right in his face. “Think you’re in the Winchesters good graces now? Think your part of the team? Pathetic. I-”

 

She was cut off when Crowley suddenly lashed out, shoving her hard into the wall. She collided with a grunt. It only spurred her on. “Struck a nerve, did I?” she pushed off the wall and went barreling into to him, shoving him into one of the open bedrooms, so hard that he collapsed in a heap by the armoire.

 

“You want to play games, do you?” she demanded as she moved to stand over him. He rolled to his side and shoved her leg, causing her to fall backward, landing hard on her back. Pain reared up in her back just as his thick weight was suddenly on her.

 

The two wrestled back and forth, crashing into furniture, smashing walls, skin impacting skin, until she had him pinned on the floor. She stood over her him, eyes blazing. That is until he sat up, locking eyes with her intensely, he grabbed her harshly by the hair and yanked her forward, planting her with a hard kiss. 

 

Meg groaned and broke the kiss, pulling back to glare at him. Then… finding herself in some kind of trace, she unleashed all her emotions and grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him into her and kissing him.

The kissing continued, hungrily, as a primal feeling surged through her. She pushed him; he pushed her, then he yanked her up, and slammed her hard into the bed. She gasped at the heat between them as they both pulled at each other’s clothes.

 

What happened next was pure primal. First, he was on top of her; then she was on top of him, then she ended up with her face planted in the pillows. They touched, they grabbed, they pulled, they caressed, they scratched. 

 

When it was over, and Meg lay naked in bed next to the king of hell, contemplating the most intense sexual experience she had ever had, she gasped, trying to catch her breath. The room around them lay in shambles. Sheets and blankets hung off the bed, cracks in the walls, and cracked furniture told of their violent affair. They both bore scratches and bruises. But, Meg had been quite satisfied. 

 

“Bet Castiel doesn’t know how to do that,” Crowley commented, a satisfied look on his face as he lay beside her. "You don't learn those kinds of skills in heaven."

 

“Bet he doesn’t,” she found herself agreeing with that. The mix of pleasure and pain she had just felt left her lips tingling. She propped herself up on one elbow to peer down at him. “I still think you’re a smarmy dick,” she explained, glaring dangerously at him. “And just because I just had the most mind-blowing romp in the hay I’ve ever had doesn’t mean I don’t still loathe you with every fiber of my being, got it?”

 

“Oh stop talking dirty,” he teased. “Afraid I’ll go gloating to the boys about how I had my way with you?”

 

“No,” she said. “Because first off, I had my way with you. And secondly, if this ever gets back to anyone, especially Castiel, I will cut off your nether parts and feed them to the sharks. Got it?”

 

Satisfied that he got the hint, Meg lay back in bed and contemplated what had just transpired. Any human woman would probably feel dirty, violated, and ashamed of herself. But Meg only smiled to herself, feeling satisfied. At least for the moment. She knew the moment would be fleeting, she still hated Crowley, but at least she had felt something. For the first time in a very long time, she felt something besides pain, fear, and anger. And maybe that was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t understand the point of this activity,” Hannah commented as she walked beside Jo, Eileen and Meg following closely behind them. The humid Florida air permeated around them as people walked by them through the open-air courtyard of a high-end shopping center. Planters overflowing with magnolias and hibiscus flowers lined the walkway between each shop. “I already have my angel blade. And why did we have to bring the demon?”

 

“Oh stop flirting with me Angel Wings,” Meg teased. Hannah glanced behind her at the demon who backed up her taunting with a seductive wink. Though Hannah noticed that her taunted lacked some, it’s usual vigor, and the demon seemed distracted as she meandered along beside Eileen.

 

“I was not-” Hannah began, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice, but was cut off by Eileen who held up a hand and began to sign as she spoke.

 

“Hannah,” the dark-haired hunter warned. “Because this is what people do on vacation. They socialize. And it was my idea to bring Meg along, so you two to be civil.”

 

“Eileen and I share something special,” Meg gloated with a smirk. “Of course not the same thing Clarence and I share now, is it?”

 

Hannah bristled as she walked. “His name is not Clarence,” she growled as she faced forward so she wouldn't have to look at the demons smug smirk, though she could feel her eyes drilling into her back. Jo gripped her arm in silent support before noticing a store across the street.

 

“Oo look, guns, and knives!” Jo’s eyes lit up as they passed a gun shop, and the display in the window caught her eyes. She turned to Eileen. “We have to go in here!”

 

Eileen smirked in response as Jo led them into the shop, hauling Hannah along with a gentle grip on the angel's upper arm. The bell above the door gave a pleasant chime as they came inside. The scent of metal and gunpowder filled the air as she found herself surrounded by a seemingly endless display of weapons of every variety. Wall displays full of guns, knives, and even swords were everywhere.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” a tall, rugged-looking man standing in the center of the store surrounded by a rectangular glass display case greeted as they came in. Another man, dressed in a camo vest and cargo pants, stood haunced over the counter examining a large shotgun and was roused from his concentration by their entrance. He looked all four of them up and down, his eyes lingering on Hannah with interest.

 

“Nice shop,” Jo said as she approached the counter, deliberately walked into the man’s field of vision, blocking his view of Hannah as the angel turned away awkwardly, glancing around at the rest of the shop as she wandered away from the counter. 

 

As Hannah roamed the aisles waiting for Jo to get her fill of the items available, she found her way to the hunting gear section. Mounted above the wall were several deer and bear heads displayed as trophies of past hunts.

 

Hannah looked at the animals and felt slightly disgusted. She found the display gruesome and disconcerting. “What is the point of this display?” she asked, glancing at Eileen, who had wandered over after her and was admiring a small shotgun that was laying inside the display case lining the wall... “Why do humans feel the need to display their kills?”

 

“That’s a complicated question,” Eileen replied, signing her words along with speaking them as she focused on Hannah’s lips. “There was a time when humans hunted for their meat and fish, but now we have farms and grocery stores. Some still like to live off the land.”

 

“Consumption does not seem to be the goal of this display,” Hannah pointed out. She was just about to say more when she caught the strong scent of tobacco and alcohol. She glanced to her side to see the man from the counter standing way too close to her, grinning suggestively. Hannah tensed, internally berating her failure to notice his approach sooner.

 

“This here’s my kill,” he said in a rough, raggedy voice, pointing to one of the stags. Hannah frowned as she caught the odor of his foul breath when he spoke to her. He beamed proudly. “You know you are about the prettiest thing to have graced these parts for a long time. Tell me, does heaven know they are missing an angel?”

 

Hannah frowned, feeling confused at his question. “They do not consider me missing,” she responded, feeling confused. “They know where I am.” She looked at Eileen for help, and the hunter glared at the man.

 

“Back off buddy,” Eileen warned firmly. “She has a man.” The man looked Eileen over, a sneer on his face as he seemed bewildered by the audacity.

 

“Bet he ain't half the man I am,” he protested. “Bet he’s never taken down a full-grown buck like that.”

 

“He would never,” Hannah replied, thinking of Castiel as she felt a flush of red hot anger brush her face as this man seemed to insinuate Castiel’s weakness. 

 

“Oh yeah he’s just a harmless kitten,” Meg’s teasing voice from behind made Hannah turn around as the demon sauntered over to them, Jo in tow, a paper shopping bag dangling from the blonde’s arm. 

“I know how to show a girl a good time,” the man informed them as the four of them gathered around Hannah, Jo, and Eileen on the defensive. 

 

“I’m an ang-” Hannah was cut off when Jo quickly spoke up before Hannah could finish her sentence.

 

“Religious,” Jo informed him. “You know, the whole choir girl, purity ring kind of thing. Sorry, she’s not your type.” With that, Jo hauled Hannah past the man and out of the shop, Eileen and Meg following suit, leaving the man behind in their wake.

 

“What is a purity ring?” Hannah asked as Jo lead her through the shopping center. “And I am not part of a choir.”

 

“Nothing,” Jo replied before glancing behind her at Eileen. “Are you hungry?” she asked. “Let’s do some shopping, maybe get our hair done, get a massage, and then get a bite to eat.”

 

Eileen nodded in agreement and Hannah followed them to one place after another for the remainder of the afternoon.

 

****

Back on the beach, Castiel gazed out at the ocean; the crashing waves gave him solace as he thought about this situation. In all the eons of his life, nothing touched him like being in nature. Even before the Winchesters, he had left heaven plenty of time to sit on the shores of a deserted beach, or beside the banks of a rushing river, sometimes long before humans made their way to inhabit a particular area. Sometimes, it would be after humans had settled.

 

Often, Castiel would exist, vesselless, and invisible, in the seas of prairie grass, watching the children from a nearby village play, or watching as farmers returned after a long day out in the fields. None of them would have any idea that the angel was there and he would just sit there and watch and contemplate. Contemplate the past, contemplate the future, contemplate the universe around him.

 

It was no different now. The sun bore down on him, heating his head as he watched the waves roll in and out. A flock of seagulls played about in the water and the smell of salt water permeated around him. He found that the world melted away around him, and he was lost in the serenity of nature. 

 

“Cas,” the angel had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the elder Winchester approach. As he turned, Dean strode up, suavely showing off his pair of black board shorts with a Batman symbol and his new pair of sunglasses. “What do you think? I look styling, don’t I?”

 

Castiel was just about to respond when he caught sight of Sam and Crowley trailing along behind Dean. Sam wore a simple pair of blue board shorts, and no shirt and Crowley was the most noticeable of the three. 

 

The demon beamed, a broad smile wrinkling the lines on the sides of his eyes as he tipped the sides of his own sunglasses to glance at the angel. “Like what you see, Giraffe?” he asked as Castiel tried to process what he was seeing. Crowley wore a pair of khaki shorts and a red, blue, and green button down Hawaiian shirt with a sailboat motif.

 

“You resemble a South American parrot,” Castiel commented with a frown. “Are you sure you want to appear so… noticeable?”

 

“Sure I do,” Crowley responded. “Afterall, you aren’t the only one with sex appeal, Feathers.”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Sam commented as he came to stand beside Dean, the waves lapping at his feet. “Hey Cas, we were going to walk to town and grab a burger. Want to come?”

 

“We aren’t driving the impala?” Castiel wondered as he nodded and followed as Dean led them forward along the beach.

 

“Well the sand isn’t good for Baby’s traction,” Dean explained. “Besides, the burger joint is just up the beach, and Mr. Health Freak thinks I could use the exercise.”

 

“You’ve been laying into the nitrates a little hard lately,” Sam pointed out. “It wouldn’t hurt to walk a little.”

 

“Like I don’t get enough exercise genking demons,” Dean rolled his eyes as they approached a rock formation dividing this stretch of beach with another part of the shoreline. “Besides, Sammy, Jo, and I get plenty of exercise; thank you very much.”

 

“Really?” Sam raised a brow at Dean’s subtle disclosure of his and Jo’s private activities. “I didn’t need to know that, Dean.”

 

“Oh come now, Moose,” Crowley goated as the demon trailed behind them. “Don’t be timid. Just embrace the fact that all four of us have been getting plenty of action.”

 

“I shudder to think who would be willing to get it on with you, Parrot boy,” Dean surmised as the four of them neared the rock formation. 

 

“Yes you would,” Crowley agreed somewhat cryptically before he turned his attention to Castiel. “So, Giraffe, figured out how to weasel your way out of that nasty little love triangle you got yourself in?”

“No,” Castiel proclaimed with irritation. “It is not your concern.”

 

“I have a solution for you,” Crowley ignored Castiel’s demand. “Why not shag them both? I’m sure Meg wouldn’t mind.”

 

Castiel only responded by glaring at Crowley before turning to Dean with concern. “Do you think I should have gone with Hannah this morning?” He had been worried about the outing all morning. Jo and Eileen assured him that they would be careful, but given Meg’s attitude towards Hannah and the fact that he had had to hold Hannah back from smiting the demon on many occasions, he worried that there would be an incident. An incident only a powerful celestial being and a demon of hell could create.“I wonder if I should have gone with them.”

 

“Oh trust me you don’t want any part of that,” Dean replied. “Girls day out. Not my idea of a good time. Don’t worry, Cas; Jo won’t let anything happen.”

 

“Did you try to talk to Meg?” Sam asked as Crowley trailed behind them. The demon seemed to perk up at the mention of Meg, though he remained uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“I did,” Castiel replied as he thought about his attempt to speak to Meg the day before. He wasn’t sure it had gone well, or if he had managed to get through to Meg at all. He could feel the whole situation begin to drive a wedge between him and Hannah. He was growing weary of having to keep placating the both of them. “I’m not sure how well I succeeded in getting through to her,” he said. 

 

“I swear this is like high school drama all over again,” Dean lamented as he strode along. “Look, Cas, sometimes there isn’t a whole lot you can do except let this thing play out,” he said. 

 

“Trust me it's not going to stop,” Castiel glanced at Crowley as the demon spoke up. “Face it, Giraffe, you are stuck.”

 

“Shut up, Crowley,” Sam warned as they walked around the rocks.

 

As they came around to a more secluded part of the beach, Castiel spotted a figure laying on a beach towel a little further up the beach. At first glance, one would assume the woman laying on her back was sunbathing, perhaps napping, but he immediately felt something was off about the way she was positioned. 

 

“Dean,” Sam murmured as the four of them approached. This stretch of the beach was deserted at the moment, though Castiel doubted it would stay that way. When they moved to the figure, they were all greeted by the truth.

 

The woman lay with her arms outstretched, wearing a simple blue bikini, her skin red from being in the sun for too long. Dean knelt to touch her neck, but Castiel could already tell there was no life as her empty eyes stared up unblinking.

 

“Cas look,” Sam was looking at the sand surrounding the body, and as Castiel followed his gaze, his heart stopped. The dark imprint of wings under the body was unmistakable.

 

“She was an angel,” he muttered as the weight of this discovery descended on them all. “Someone murdered an angel.” 

 


End file.
